


Lost Feathers

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Brothers, Cages, Cas just wants to be useful, Dean is full of doubt, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Fear, Guilt, Hurt, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Pain, Pining, Possible torture, Relationship(s), Season 11, Supernatural Spoilers Season 11, supernatural season 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Season 11 episode 10 and up inspired FanFiction! (Spoiler-ALERT!)</p><p>"Yes" - a little word changed everything Castiel and Dean knew.<br/>While Dean is still questioning for whom he might pine for Castiel has to face completely different problems. While Dean is caged in his own emotions, Castiel finds himself in a real cage.<br/>And Lucifer might have the last laugh this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My precious xOxOxPiEL0VAxOxOx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+precious+xOxOxPiEL0VAxOxOx).



> SPOILER ALERT!!! Supernatural Season 10, Season 11 episode 10 and up.
> 
> http://assbutttotheworld.tumblr.com/ for immediate updates/nice posts and wishes for FF's <3

„Yes“ I never knew that such a little word could have such a big impact on our lives when I said it. Only later I realised that I had doomed the only humans that had ever meant everything to me… I had doomed the one I loved. 

-=-=-=- Dean -=-=-=-  
Dean flung himself into the cushions. He sighed heavily, rolled to one side, then to the other just to roll back on his back and try to catch some sleep.  
The thoughts in his brain were racing. What Mildred had said to him still lingered over him like a shadow, the grip tightening around his brain, leaving no place for other thoughts. 

Mildred could read people like a book. She had these eyes, which had seen so much of the world, she could tell exactly what was on someone’s mind.  
It freaked Dean out a little that she could tell what was going on in his mind. Although he tried to play it down, granting her his dorky smile.

Dean rolled over to his left side again, facing the wall. The last days were too much for the older hunter. The fear of losing Sam to Lucifer again. Or to start the apocalypse all over again… Dean turned his head towards the pillow, buried his face in it.  
He didn’t want to think about if Sam had said yes – letting Lucifer loose on the world again- and giving up his free will. They already had got Amara to deal with. Lucifer AND her would’ve been a little too much.

Dean sighed pulled the blanket over his shoulders. His thoughts trailed back to Mildred and the case. The Banshee went after him… Dean wouldn’t admit why. He traced his inner confusion back to the fact that he had barely slept, that he had unleashed the Darkness onto humanity, and that said Darkness, called Amara, obviously had a false way of affection towards him. Or whatever you wanted to call that ‘bond’ she said they shared.

Dean rolled on his back, closing his eyes quite violently and trying a little trick to sleep. You needed to calm your breath and count. And really, after some time, he could finally sleep. But not for long. He groaned and sat up again.  
Why couldn’t he sleep? He buried his face in his hands and exhaled. He then put his hands a little over his hands forming them into a kind of praying position. But he let his hands sink. No, he couldn’t. He was already confused enough. And he already had talked to Cas about the matter with Amara.  
There was no need praying to him now, maybe making him appear next to him, which would distract his thoughts even more.

Dean still hadn’t figured out who Mildred had meant. He wasn’t pining for anyone. There wasn’t even someone Dean could pine for. Well, Amara but heck NO he was NOT pining for that creepy, weird sister of god. Definitely not.  
But there was no one in his life that would be a candidate for him pining. All girls he had met over the years were either one night stands, chicks he got bored pretty fast of, or Charlie , his deceased ‘little sister’.

His head leaned against the wall. Sam was his brother. There was no way of Dean pining for his brother, although Becky and her friends maybe would have celebrated this turn. But they were brothers, so no way.  
Cas. Dean blinked. Cas was by his side all the time, he was his best friend. And a guy! … no...

Dean grunted slightly.  
He was straight, goddammit.  
Wait… why did he even bring that up…? This was stupid.  
Maybe Mildred was wrong. Dean sat up straighter. Yes, yes she was wrong. He was single. Happy single, well most of the time. And he wasn’t pining for anyone, because there simply was no one in his life to pine for. Dean reassured himself again.  
He surely was only confused because so many things were happening at once. 

The hunter sighed. Since when was his life such a mess? Dean slightly laughed at his own thoughts.  
Yeah… his life has always been a mess. Ever since his mother died… But lately it had been a ‘more-good-mess’. He had his little brother by his side, and a dorky angel he owed his life to.

“That’s stupid” Dean mumbled and stood up. There was no good sleeping like this anymore. He slipped into his slippers and his bathrobe, scuffling down the hallway to the kitchen. He didn’t turn on the lights. He knew where everything was. The bunker had become Sam and Dean’s new home at last.  
He opened the fridge and took out two beers. The hunter let one slid in the pocket of his bathrobe, then opened the other one and took a big sip out of it. As the door of the fridge fell shut, Dean was already on the way back to his room.

Dean placed the beer can on his bedside table, putting the second one from his pocket next to the other one. He then leaned back to the wall and put the blanket over his feet, watching a harvestman crawling over the wall across the room.  
After the second beer, Dean finally felt sleepy. He slid back under the cover and closed his eyes.  
Soon the sweet darkness of sleep engaged him and carried him away, letting the hunter rest at least a few hours.


	2. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds himself caged. The place is unknown to him.  
> And he is not alone.

-=-=-=- Castiel -=-=-=-

When I awoke, it was cold. Icy. My wings touched something hard and I tried to shift and pull them closer to my body. My eyesight was blurry and only got sharp after a few minutes. My head hurt. Really bad. I groaned and sat up a little bit. Wait … it hurt? I blinked in surprise. Since I had gotten my grace back, I was able to endure pain way better than when I was a human. But now, it just hurt.

I turned carefully, my space was limited. My other wing bumped onto something hard and cold. I stretched out my arm and touched the cold thing in front of me. 

It was made of steel, or iron, I couldn’t tell. It was round and long and on all sides… I was in a cage! My eyes got wide with realization. I tried to sit up, to get more room to look around me, but my sight was shortened because it was quite gloomy, wherever I was. I couldn’t tell how I got in this position. 

As I couldn’t find a way out of the small cage I was locked in, I pulled my feet towards my chest. My eyes still trying to find something familiar so I could tell where I had ended up. 

“Well, well, well. Good morning, sleepy-head.” The voice made me jump. I turned my head, but all I could see was fog. Shadows were moving behind it. The voice chuckled. “Oh, Baby-brother. Are you afraid?”  
I clenched my fists. “No.” surprisingly my voice hardly trembled, despite my unfortunate situation. 

“You know, you are quite easy to look through. You’re like glass, Castiel.”, the voice snickered. I heard steps and tried to turn my head towards the direction they came from. I could see the glimpse of a shadow, and for a second a small amount of wings.  
The feathers were silvery grey, nearly black. As if they had been dipped into coal tar. I tried to remember who head such feathers, but there were too many. Every fallen angel had black ones. It could’ve been anyone…

I tried to get a better view of the angel that, obviously, held me captive. The fog still clouded my vision. I quietly sighed and gave up. It hurt my wings anyway, so I tried to find a comfortable spot and stayed there, coiled up, my wings drawn around me like a cocoon. The voice snickered. It echoed all around me.  
And in my head. 

“Oh, we will have so much fun together, Castiel!”


	3. Hangover

-=-=-=- Dean -=-=-=-

The next day, Dean regretted the two beers before going to bed. Normally, two beers would’ve been no problem. But with all the thinking, a lack of sleep and a headache as if a car had hit him, he felt like he had the worst hangover of his life. 

The hunter groaned slightly, as he rolled around and sunlight hit his sensitive eyes. His head felt like exploding tnt and he could even see colourful sparkles behind his eyelids. The hunter carefully stood up, closing the curtains. “Better…” he muttered, as he sank back into the bed again, pulling the blanket so high up, that it covered even his face. “Way better…” he mumbled quietly. 

Dean groaned angrily, as Sam knocked on the door. Loudly. “Dean?” Sam looked into the room and spied the blanket-burrito, Dean had rolled into. He raised an eyebrow. “Dean? Everything okay?”, the younger hunter stepped into the room, leaving the door open. “Yeah.” Dean’s answer came muffled from under the covers. “Just a hangover” he added. 

Sam raised his eyebrow higher. A thing most would’ve called impossible. “A hangover? From what?” Sam moved closer, eyed the blanket-burrito with Dean-filling. “...I had two beers yesterday.”, the Dean-filling replied. “Two beers?” Sam asked, surprised. “Usually you drink like four without a problem.”

Dean grunted slightly. “Yeah, I know.”, the older hunter muttered. “Not this time, obviously.”, he added. Sam tilted his head and kneeled before the bed, looking at his older brother. “Need anything?” “Yeah, silence and maybe a new head.”, Dean replied. Sam chuckled slightly. “I’ll get some food, while you get yourself some rest, okay? I’ll call you when the food arrived.” with that, Sam left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. 

Dean moaned lightly, as he shifted around in the covers. His head nearly exploded. Every so slight noise made the hunter feel miserable. 

-=-=-=- Sam -=-=-=-

Sam had left Dean’s bedroom. He took the Laptop and searched for a comfortable place in the bunker. He found that place on the big couch in the living room. Dean had looked miserable. Horrible. Sam hadn’t seen his brother that wasted since… a long time. 

The younger hunter let out a sigh and searched for a place to get food from. Maybe some burgers and some Pie would cheer Dean up. After Sam had found a restaurant that sol burgers, he grabbed the keys to the Impala and drove of to get the food.


	4. Showers

-=-=-=- Dean -=-=-=-

The light knock on the door of his bedroom woke Dean up. Sam stuck his head through the door and smiled. “Can I come in, brother?”, he asked.  
Dean turned around, nodded. A second later he regretted that decision. His head hurt with every movement, nodding just made it worse.

Sam placed the tablet on Dean’s bed. “Here. Burger, pommes and a big applepie. Together with some beer.”, Sam smiled at his brother. Dean managed a weak smile. “Thanks Sammy. “  
Sam grinned. “No problem. I hope applepie is okay. They hadn’t had any other. “The older one looked up “Hm? Oh, yeah. No it’s all right.”, Dean replied. 

After he had eaten everything, even the last crumb of pie, Dean got up from his bed and scruffled into the bathroom. He needed a shower. He sniffed on his armpits. Oh yeah, he definitely did need a shower. The hunter undressed, flung the clothes carelessly on the floor.

The warm water ran over his body, down the defined muscles on his arms, his shoulders, his back and made it to the shower tray, but not without passing his brawny shanks. Dean just stood there for a few minutes, letting the water pour over him, washing away the stress which had built up over the last few days. Dean opened his eyes and searched for his shower gel. 

Some wouldn’t believe it, but Dean Winchester was really picky about his shower gel and shampoo choices. There were only certain scents he’d like. The one he had now smelled like sandalwood, some touch of orange and a herb but pleasant smell Dean couldn’t identify. His shampoo was a plain one made from stinging nettle, whose scent would fade away soon after he’d wash his hair. 

Dean stepped out of the shower, not without quickly looking for a special dorky angel who sometimes had the habit of popping up in the bathroom, unannounced of course. But today the angel seemed to have other things to do than to startle the hunter. Dean grabbed a soft towel and began to rub off his body. A smaller towel was used to dry his hair as far as possible. He wrapped the bigger towel around his hip and walked out of the bathroom, searching for some new clothes. 

He chose a black and red plaid shirt, a white undershirt and a comfortable pair of jeans.  
The day could only get better, he thought. He grabbed his own Laptop and sat besides Sam in the living room. The day was quite quiet and only disturbed by Sam’s laughing as he watched some cat videos.


	5. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is still caged.   
> And he finally finds out, who holds him hostage.

-=-=-=- Castiel -=-=-=-

I was watching the shadow, that was hiding behind the fog around my cage. I gave it up to try to recognize the figure. The only thing I could do, was trying to remember to whom that familiar voice belonged to. However, until now, it was without any success. 

“You know, it is really funny to watch you squirm like that, Castiel.” , I heard the voice snicker as he said it. It was a male voice. And it was deep, but not too deep with a slight edge in it. That was all I could say about it. “I am not squirming!” I snapped, defending myself. Yes, I was trapped. Yes I didn’t know where I was. Yes, I didn’t know who the voice belonged to, but I was definitely not squirming like a worm. 

The voice cackled. “You don’t know what situation you are in, do you?” The voice sounded closer now. I tried to turn my head, but I felt the cage getting smaller in an instant. I could hardly move.  
“I control this body now. And I can cage you the way I want.”, the voice seemed to be amused by the fact that I couldn’t move properly. “I could make it hurt everytime you touch the bars. I can hurt you in every fiber of your soul. I can burn your wings, I can cut them, tear them. You are lying bare in front of me Castiel. And there is no chance of defending yourself.” 

My eyes grew wide with fear. I had endured much pain since I had been with Dean and Sam. I had been ripped apart, blown up, smitten by an archangel, fallen from grace, thrown out of the bunker by Dean… I could continue the list even longer. However, threatening to cut and tear an angel’s wings was a whole other level of cruelty! 

Wings were the most vulnerable part of an angel. They were essential to drain celestial energy from our surroundings. If wings were hurt, or worse, cut of, we had problems on building up our grace or even survive. The most feared thing in the life of a normal angel was to get our wings cut off. We were helpless without them. 

The snickering voice pulled me back from my thoughts. “You’re so entertaining, Castiel. Just to watch the fear on your face… precious!” The voice giggled again. I gritted my teeth and my throat escaped a small growl. “Oh? Did I insult little Cassy?”, the voice sniggered. It echoed throughout the room. I couldn’t help, but feel the tiny hairs on my neck rise. Everything in my guts tightened. This voice… I knew this voice. This snicker. I knew it all too well. And now it dawned on me. 

It hit me like a splash of cold water. My whole soul seemed to shake in fear now. I knew who this was. I knew to whom this voice belonged to.

“Lucifer…?!”


	6. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam and a day in the bunker.  
> Also, get your earplugs, Dean is singing.

-=-=-=- Dean -=-=-=-

When the cold metal of the beer can touched Dean’s lips and the slightly bittersweet beer ran down his throat, the hunter leaned back on the couch with a sigh. “And I thought you’d never touch any beer again, after that hangover you had.” Sam came into the livingroom, balancing two bags of groceries in his arms, while he tried not to loose the key to the impala, which was dangling on his pinkie finger. 

Dean swallowed and grinned at his brother. However instead of answering Sam’s question, he stood up from the couch and scruffled to him to help him put away everything. “Woah, man. What did you buy?” “Just a few things we needed. Coffee, vegetables, fruits-” Sam was cut of by the most important question Dean had on his mind right now: “Pie?” 

Sam grinned and pulled the bagged pie carefully out of his grocery bag. “Yes. Pie. Dean, you really should eat a little more healthy.”, Sam tried to convince his brother to eat more raw vegetables and fruits since years, but he always got the same answer. “Sammy, I told you once, I will tell you again. I can’t life on rabbit food, like you do!”, with this, the older hunter took his beloved pie and scruffled back to the comfortable couch. 

Sam sighed, as Dean wrapped himself halfway in a blanket, and continued to watch a series on Netflix, while enjoying his precious pie. Sam couldn’t help but think of a bird living in his nest, as he watched Dean. The younger brother knew that there was no point in arguing with Dean Winchester. So Sam began to stuff all the things he bought into all the right places where they belonged. 

After Sam finished cleaning up, he let himself fall beneath his brother and turned on the computer. Maybe there was a case. Maybe they could get out of the bunker for a while. Maybe there was something to distract Dean, and himself, from the things that had happened in the last few days.

After the finished episode if his series, Dean turned on a video. It was a rock song with lyrics on screen. And Dean began to sing along with it. Loudly. Sam thought he needed to stuff his ears. 

As much as Sam loved his older brother, Dean couldn’t sing. Whether he was sober or drunk. Dean never even came near the note he needed to hit. And poor young Sammy had to endure that torture.   
However, the younger one did it for his brother. Dean seemed to need that distraction, or else, he wouldn’t have gotten drunk that badly. 

Dean began to clap and drum on his legs along to the beat, which made it really difficult for Sam to concentrate on his work. So he put it away, moved a little closer to his brother and watched the video with him. Dean grinned at him. “Ah, you like the song?”, he asked. Sam nodded. “yeah, if you wouldn’t sing along.” Sam earned a soft flick. “Wanna watch a film instead?”, Dean offered after the song had ended. 

Sam nodded. “Sure. I’ll get the popcorn.” “And some beer.” Dean demanded as Sam was already on his feet. Sam grinned and scuffled to the kitchen to get the things.


	7. Amara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam try to find a way to fight Amara. But the older brother can't concentrate. His thoughts always stroll back to that dark and dangerous woman.

-=-=-=- Dean -=-=-=-  
It had been a long time since Sam and Dean had been on a real hunt. They mostly sat in the bunker, searching for a way to take the darkness down. Amara was a threat to every living thing in this planet. She was dark, dangerous, a threat, a thing. And wasn’t the Winchester’s family business to hunt things? 

And another thing added up to it: it was Dean’s and Sam’s fault that the darkness was roaming the earth again since aeons. By removing the mark of cain from Dean’s arm they had broken the sigil and set her free. 

Dean shivered as he thought back to the moment Amara introduced herself to him. Her movements, her telling Dean they shared a ‘special bond’, the strange feeling of having her lips pressed against his - he wouldn’t want to call it a kiss. It wasn’t a kiss, it had nothing like a real kiss. Dean shrugged.  
Quickly he turned the page of the book he was reading. Hoping to find something. Hoping to guide his thoughts into a different direction. Amara was the last thing the hunter wanted to think about!  
He slammed the book shut, startling Sam, who looked up from his own. 

“Hey, um… are… you okay?”, the younger brother asked. Dean lifted his gaze from the old book, just to grant Sammy a weak and short smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. I think I will grab something to eat. Want something too, little brother?”, Dean couldn’t help but tease Sam a little. From age, hell yeah, Dean was the ‘big bro’. But from height, nahh, Sammy was the winner in that case.

Dean always wondered how Sam got that big. And sometimes, Dean envied Sam over his height. Well, sometimes not. Especially, when Sam ran, again, in one of the hanging lamps in the bunker, which happened actually a few times already. And was followed by a barking laughter from Dean every time. It was like a bowling ball hit the pins, perfectly. 

“Hey, you moving?”, Sam shoved himself behind Dean, squeezing through the doorframe. “Huh? Uh, yeah, sorry.”, Dean slid out the door, searching for Baby’s keys in the kitchen. As he found them, he stuffed them in his jeans-pocket. “I’ll get burgers. What do you want, Sammy?”, Dean looked up just to see a slightly pouty face of Sam looking up to him. “Have you even listened?”, the younger brother asked accusingly.

“I said, I’d like some low calorie burger, with some salad with french dressing and orange juice.”, Sam finally said. Dean looked at his brother as he had asked him to strip on a pole dance pole. “Why would you want all that rabbit food, when you can have fries, juicy meat and cola?”, the older brother asked, still quite baffled. “Dean, we only have one body. And I’d love to keep it healthy, you know?”, Sam leaned on the kitchen counter with a glass of water. “Wanna pick it up for me now or not?”

Dean sighed in defeat “Yeah, alright. Noted. I’ll pick it up.” Sam grinned. “Thanks. I will go down to the library and search a few books about christian mythology. Maybe we find something there.”, with that Sam placed the glass on the counter and scuffled away to the said library. Dean shook his head, but couldn’t help to smile a little, as he was on his own way outside to where Baby was waiting for him.


	8. Bruised

-=-=-=- Cas -=-=-=-  
I was curled up in the cage. Somehow I had the feeling that the cage was becoming smaller. I needed to pull my wings closer to my body. Around me I could hear Lucifer cackle. I seemed to amuse him very much. Great. 

Slowly I remembered what happened, what put me into this distressful situation.   
I had said ‘Yes’ to Lucifer. I let him take over my body. And now he was owning the place, as if it was his. Well, right now it even was… I had nothing to put against him. I couldn’t even put up a fight. He had thrown me in this strange cage and I was unable to move. 

“You know, Castiel, you remind me of a helpless, flightless fledgling.”, Lucifer crouched down in front of the railing of the cage. My eyes followed his every movement. I squinted them suspiciously. What would my older brother want from me? Was he just teasing me? I didn’t like the thought of Lucifer being so close to me. 

On the other hand, it was my own fault. No, my duty. I pulled my wings closer, tried to keep them out of reach from Lucifer’s hands. The threat of cutting them was still lingering all over me. I didn’t like that thought. I wanted to keep my wings. And not letting Lucifer close to them was one of the best ways to ensure, that they stayed whole. 

“Are you lost for words, little brother?”, Lucifer smirked at me. My eyes flashed up and watched Lucifer’s mouth curl into a grin. “I don’t have the need to talk to you.”, I replied, teeth gritted. I tried to keep my voice from shaking. Giving Lucifer more spots to attack was a bad idea. “Oh?, you don’t? Are you going to talk to yourself? C’mon, Castiel, it gets boring in here, if nobody talks.”, he gave me a grinning smirk. “Don’t ignore me like Sam did back then.” 

I avoided to look into Lucifer’s eyes. My fist clenched lightly, while I shifted around a little to keep lucifer in my sight, as he stood up and moved around. I needed to stay calm. I did this for someone. No, not just someone. Whom did I want to fool? I did this for Dean. Everything I did, I did for Dean. And his well-being. I needed to be useful. I needed to help them. Somehow…  
If I was useless, I wasn’t worth much. Then I was just a ‘whiny baby in a trench-coat’. But I could help. Maybe, just maybe I could help with this. Maybe I would be useful like this at last.

Lucifer said he could beat Amara. If that was the case, he could also save Dean. And Sam. And Sam and Dean would find a way to beat Lucifer afterwards. Even if that meant that I’d go down with him. 

If I was of use, if I could save Dean, I didn’t mind.


	9. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is caught in his own train of thoughts, not knowing where it will lead him.

-=-=-=- Dean -=-=-=-

Dean turned the volume of the radio higher. His playlist was mostly consistent of classic rock with sometimes some hard rock thrown in. However, right now, it was Taylor Swift’s ‘Shake It Off’ that was blasting through the speakers and mixed with Dean’s voice.

The bags full of take-away food were placed on the shotgun’s side. He had taken some extra fries for Sam, because he knew the younger one would steal his fries again. And Dean did not forget his pie, not like Sammy mostly did. 

However, Dean’s thoughts had trailed off and away from the food a while ago. They were wavering around the things Mildred had said, around Amara and her grip on him. 

Dean’s mouth became dry, the humming sound he made along to the song fainted then died. The thoughts consumed his brain, nearly muting out the catchy tune of the radio. 

Dean’s gaze was fixed on the street, on the rear of the car in front of him and Baby, but he was rather driving in a habit than really noticing what was going on. 

Was he really pining for Amara? For god’s sister? Or was she just using her powers to get a hold of Dean to…. Yeah to do what? Dean didn’t know what that woman even wanted from him. He was a mortal human being. A hunter, that searched for ghosts and ghouls and vampires and protected people. Why did that woman, no thing, even take interest in him?

Dean sighed. He knew, that he had stopped being ‘a simple man’ long ago. He was not only a hunter anymore, not since they encountered demons, angels, had started the apocalypse several times… There was no such thing as normal anymore. No such thing as simple. 

On the contrary. There were demons and angels gutting each other, kings and queens of hell fighting for the throne, an angelic civil wars… and now the darkness, Amara, god’s freakin’ sister!

He rubbed his eyes with one hand while he waited at a red light. 

God’s freakin’ sister. As if Lilith and Lucifer hadn’t been enough. No, it had to be god’s sister. And the old man was nowhere to be found. Not a single glimpse of him in sight. Dean growled. What a great ‘father’ that man was. He had left his creation alone, he had allowed Lucifer and Lilith to wander over earth and bring on the apocalypse, he had left mankind alone, he had left his angels all alone. He had failed everyone who ever believed in him. 

Dean stepped on the break as another car took the road advantage from him, nearly crashing into the right side of the Impala. Dean turned the steering wheel, avoided to get hit by the other car. The engines died, because Dean let go of the hitch. 

Dean cursed under his breath and started Baby’s engines anew as soon as Baby would let him. 

“Stupid idjit!” he huffed as he set Baby back on the street, shaking his head over the other driver being so careless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finaly! I did it!   
> I am sorry for the delay, reallife thought it had to interfere with writing *growls*  
> Anyway, I will soon be back with my updating schedule! <3   
> Thank you for your patience ^-^


End file.
